Colour
by Kylia Skydancer
Summary: Tommy reflects on being a ranger again.
1. Green

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Saban does.

Summary: Tommy is the green power ranger again, with all that entails.

AN: I don't have a beta at the moment so if I've missed something in my editing or you have any critique please let me know.

* * *

><p>Having the green power back was amazing, Tommy thought. Even if it was only for a little while. When he'd arrived at the Youth Center for Parents Day and found the place empty, he'd known that something was seriously seriously wrong. The thought had barely had time to cross his mind before he felt himself flying through the air and appearing in the Command Center. A very serious looking Command Center.<p>

Jason and the rest had filled him in on the situation. Tommy tried to swallow down a sick feeling as he watched his adoptive parents shuffle around like zombies in Rita's Dark Dimension. He'd known at that moment he would take whatever risk it took to get his parents back. The Rangers and Zordon were obviously divided on whether he should be allowed to try to help but he sided on the side of the rangers and they won out.

Being infused with Zordon's energy was...painful. He gritted his teeth and tried not to scream as a feeling very much like acid scoured through his veins. In the end, it seemed to have worked and he teleported off to regain the power coins. Later, Kim would tell him of the trouble he'd left behind, of how they had almost lost Zordon and only the power coins he brought back had saved their leader. Right now it was all Tommy could do to hold on and fight. The power, unnatural to his human system, felt like pins and needles in his body, nothing like the green ranger power used to. Then again, ranger power was designed to merge with sentient beings. This was pure Eltaran energy.

After he had grabbed the coins, his whole world went dark. The Eltaran energy had felt like ice but the energy of the forcefield was like fire, burning it away. It seemed to settle into his bones, dark and malevolent and eerily familiar. When he woke up from his mini coma, it was still there inside of him.

Zordon told him the energy had recharged his green ranger powers. Somehow, Tommy knew that already. The familiarity of the energy inside him, so much like the dose of Rita's power that had started it all, pulsed inside of him and he wondered if others could smell the evilness on him. Still, when he was asked if he wanted to remain a ranger, he had said yes. He had dealt with the evil before and he could do it again, if that meant coming a step closer to defeating Rita. And he had to admit... he'd missed the rangers. Not just being a ranger in costume but hanging out with them during his downtime on a regular basis. They still tried to keep in touch but somehow, they had ended up hanging out together less and less with the whole civilian thing between them.

So he had taken the power back and teleported off to help the other rangers with the monster. After beating the bad guys together (Tommy had forgotten what a rush it was) they all hurried back to Parents Day and their parents who didn't remember a thing of what had just happened.

Tommy wasn't sure how long the green power would stay, this time. Alpha and Zordon had warned him it could disappear at any moment, even in the middle of a battle, and leave him helpless. He knew he had to take the chance though. Something in his heart told him that being a ranger was what he was meant to do. He wondered if he would ever be able to just be a ranger like the others were rangers, with no evil shadow hanging over him, no oily feeling in his stomach whenever he morphed. He doubted it. But it was awesome nonetheless.


	2. White

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Saban does.

Summary: Tommy reflects on the difference between green and white.

AN: I don't have a beta at the moment so if I've missed something in my editing or you have any critique please let me know.

* * *

><p>Tommy sometimes wondered if he had ever felt completely clean when wearing the green ranger suit. He knew the feeling had probably just been in his mind but somehow the energy of that suit had just felt...wrong. Tainted. Even after Jason had destroyed the Sword of Darkness and the spell had been broken, Tommy had always been deathly terrified the evil would it would take him over again somehow.<p>

He would never tell any of them this but part of him had been secretly relieved when the power began to fail. Even though it had meant that he would end up spending less time with his friends and..Kimberly, that he wouldn't be there for them when they needed it most, part of him was happy to go back to being a regular teenager. The kind that never got captured and put under evil spells.

He had almost refused when Zordon asked him to become the new white ranger. Almost. Some part of him wouldn't let the words come out though. He knew becoming the white ranger was the right decision to make. He would get to be there for his friends when they needed him. There would no longer be this huge divide between him and Kimberly whom he realized he was falling hopelessly in love with. And he finally accepted that being a ranger was part of his destiny.

It had been the right choice to make. Being the white ranger was...amazing. The energy was so much cleaner, so much more pure, than the green power coin had been. Even if the difference WAS only in his mind, as Zordon assured him. The white ranger wasn't evil, had never been evil, WOULD never be evil. He was pure. And it was such a relief that Tommy almost cried.

He didn't know what the future held for him...but now he had hope that it was good. That he was good. Sometimes a niggling doubt in his head said that evil wasn't done with him, that it was just biding time. But he told himself that, as long as wore white, he was pure. He was Kimberly's white knight. And he would save the world.


End file.
